Guild Wars: Limited
ArenaNet is known to do amazing things to the world of Guild Wars. Here at PvXwiki, we have taken things one step ahead, introducing our own idea for a future Guild Wars: the Guild Wars: Limited Edition, accessible to all campaigns released thus far. "Why limited?", you may ask. The answer is simple: instead of eight skills, the Guild Wars: Limited Edition only allows players to use five skills on their bar. That's right: Five skills! For the second official PvXwiki contest, we are inviting you to come up with your very own Limited Edition builds with this new restriction. Anyone can enter, and winners will receive excellent prizes courtesy of Razer™. The Challenge The Limited Edition contest challenges players to think outside the box. What would you do if you only had five skills to work with? We pose this challenge to you: Create an effective Team build using only five skills per character. Entrants are invited to submit their ideas for builds based on two categories: PvE Team and PvP Team. The best team build from each category will each receive a free Razer Deathadder™ Guild Wars Edition Gaming Mouse, courtesy of Razer™ - For Gamers, By Gamers. Rules Entrants may submit any number of team builds to either category. All entries must abide by the following conditions: *Skills bars can contain no more than five (5) skills. *Resurrection skills are permitted in the 6th skill slot. This is to compensate for the already-severe skill bar limitation. **The resurrection skill may be a Resurrection Signet or a reusable "hard" resurrect, such as Flesh of My Flesh, Death Pact Signet or Rebirth. **Non-resurrection skills cannot be used in place of the 6th skill. *Existing in-game restrictions apply to builds submitted for the contest. The category-specific rules are as follows: PvE Team *Teams must consist of no more than eight (8) players. *PvE-only skills can be used. However, there is a restriction to counter the imbalance of PvE skills: **A team as a whole may only use one (1) PvE-only skill for each player. In other words, a full eight-player team may only use eight PvE-only skills between all members. This can translate to one PvE-only skill per player, or certain members can be allocated more PvE-only skills out of the team's "pool". **As with current in-game restrictions, a single player cannot have more than three PvE-only skills on their bar. **The following PvE-only skills may not be used: Ursan Blessing, Raven Blessing, and Volfen Blessing. PvP Team *Teams must consist of four (4) players. *The basis of the PvP team is Team Arena. *PvE-only skills cannot be used. How to enter Only registered PvXwiki users may enter the Limited Edition contest. However, anyone may register an account before submitting an entry. Submissions are to be emailed to contest@pvxwiki.com with the subject line GW Limited. The email must contain the following: *Your PvXwiki username. *Your in-game name. *The category or categories you are entering. *The team builds: **Provide the Professions followed by their skill bars written out in full. **''Equipment'' list **''Usage'' -- be detailed where possible, and explain as much as you want. For a sample entry, see this sample. Judging Entries will be judged by PvXwiki administrators. Judges will select winning entries based on the same criteria currently used by PvXwiki, as explained in PvX:VETTING. Builds will be judged on the following: *'Effectiveness:' How well the build functions to its designed purpose. *'Universality:' How well the build performs under less-than-favorable conditions. *'Innovation:' How useful the build concept is. The decision of the judges is final. Contest Dates Email submissions must be sent no later than February 24th 2008. Winners After the contest is over, we will announce 2 lucky winners of Razer DeathAdder Guild Wars Edition! Mice are kindly given to us by Razer and will be shipped to you free of cost from the Razer headquarters. The Overall Winners The overall winners were User:Shogunshen for his TA Team and User:Racthoh for his PvE Team. User:Shogunshen's entry can be found here. User:Racthoh's entry can be found here. Category:Contest pages